Barry You Saved Me
by Roswelllostcause
Summary: After watching episode 6-8 "The Last Temptation of Barry Allen Part 2." This line really struck me, and the possible meaning behind it. "You know, when you first came into my life, I had lost faith in just about everything. You saved my life, Barry." Caitlin So this is what I think it could possibly mean.
1. Chapter 1

Barry You Saved Me

After watching episode 6-8 "The Last Temptation of Barry Allen Part 2." This line really struck me, and the possible meaning behind it.

"You know, when you first came into my life, I had lost faith in just about everything. You saved my life, Barry." Caitlin

So this is what I think it could possibly mean. Regarding what Caitlin's state of mind may have been in the days and weeks after the particle accelerator explosion.

Central City was in chaos, the hospital over run with injuries. STAR Labs was closed off. No one could get in other than emergency personnel and hazmat teams. Dr. Caitlin Snow had finally made it back to her apartment. What should have been a great day in science with the activation of the particle accelerator had turned into a nightmare. Everything had been going right when it was turned on. Then forty five minutes later everything went wrong. Her fiance Ronnie Raymond went into the pipeline for the particle accelerator. He went to try and shut it down manually. She knew he had too. He was the only one that could. But she didn't want him to go. She wanted him to be by her side for the rest of their lives. Caitlin didn't let people in easily. Her often cold and standoffish nature had given her a reputation as an ice queen. But Ronnie had broken through that cold. He had warmed her heart. But now he was gone. He was dead. She and Cisco had sat outside the blast door as the explosion happened. She knew logically Cisco had to seal that door. Seal Ronnie in. If not everyone in STAR labs would now be dead. Her boss Dr. Harrison Wells was in the hospital injured.

Cisco hadn't wanted to leave her alone. But she couldn't be around anyone right now. She locked herself in her apartment she only left to attend Ronnie's funeral. Three weeks past but nothing could pull Caitlin out of the depression she had begun in sink into. Cisco came by and tried to bring her out of it. But nothing he did helped. Then a month after the particle accelerator explosion Caitlin sat in her dark apartment. A razor sharp knife within easy reach. In her hands were a pen and pad of paper. She had just finished writing a letter each to Cisco and her mother. Even though she had rarely spoken to her mother and could count the number of times she had seen her since she had left for college on one hand.

She had just picked up the knife and was heading for the bathroom to climb into the tub. If she was going to do this then she would make cleaning up after her easy on whoever had to do it. Her cell phone rang. She almost ignored it. But she saw that it was her boss, Dr. Wells. Sighing she picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Snow, I need your help."

"Dr. Wells now really isn't a good time."

"Caitlin, I understand that you are hurting. But there is a young man Barry Allen that needs your medical expertise. The hospital can't help him. But you and I can save his life."

"What is wrong with him?"

"He is in a coma. He was hit by lightning from the storm that the dark matter released in the explosion seeded. Dr. Snow, I need you to help me bring him back to full health."

Caitlin looked at the knife she had laid down when she answered her phone. Sighing and making a decision she spoke.

"Where are we treating him?"

"STAR Labs."

"I will be there in an hour."

"Thank you Dr. Snow."

Caitlin headed into her bathroom showered and dressed. She put on light make up hoping to hide at least some of the dark circles under her eyes. Putting on her coat she headed for STAR Labs. When she arrived who she guessed was Barry was being pushed into the med bay. She briefly met Barry's foster father Detective Joe West and Joe's daughter Iris. She then went to work checking Barry's vitals. Over the next nine months Caitlin took care of Barry. Barry without knowing it had given her a reason to live. Even though he was in a coma, he had just become her hero. He had saved her life and didn't even know it. In fact it wouldn't be until nearly seven years later that she would tell him that he had saved her life. Not until the night the sky above Central City and the rest of earth turned red with an approaching wave of anti matter. Anti matter that was slowly wiping out the multiverse. The crisis they had been warned about for years by a news paper in the time vault brought back by an evil speedster from the future. A crisis that it seemed that was destined to take her hero from her. If that happened she would go on living if she survived, she would be the hero he believed she could be. Because Central City even without the Flash would still need a hero, she knew that Ralph would be here too but she and Frost weren't going to let Barry down. As she now looked at the red sky over Central City from the lounge of STAR Labs she knew if that paper in the time vault that Thawne had brought back with him was right then it was only a matter of time before she lost her best friend and hero in more ways then one.


	2. Chapter 2

As they sat talking and waiting for the beginning of the crisis that he seemed to be destined to disappear in. Barry listened to what his friends, his family had to say. Memories both good and bad. But the one that made him tear up was Caitlin. He thought about her words and what she said.

_"You know, when you first came into my life, I had lost faith in just about everything. You saved my life, Barry." _

The words rattled around in his head. He wanted to know what she meant. He didn't think it was referring to that time in the pipeline where he challenged her to kill him and live up to the name Killer Frost. It seemed to him she was saying just coming into her life saved it. If that was the case he hoped she hadn't been thinking about doing what he was thinking. He didn't want to think of a world where there was no form of Caitlin Snow, even if it was a cold hearted killer meta like the one he met on Earth-2. Sure he hadn't found a Caitlin Snow on Earth-38 but that didn't mean she didn't exist. On that earth maybe she had her happy ending with Ronnie. He never thought to look for her that way. Or maybe she had existed and died before he arrived. But looking at his Caitlin, because that is how he thought of her. Even when Frost was in control, she was still his Caitlin. His best friend, someone who would stand by him even when he screwed up. Heck that is why Frost joined Savitar. She found out he was a form of Barry. He wanted to pull her to the side and ask her about what she meant. But that wasn't going to happen. He looked at his watch. As the hands struck midnight the sky turned red as the anti matter slowly made it's way closer to their part of the multiverse. There was no time now to talk to Caitlin about what she had said. He had to wonder if Cisco had known about what he thinking about Caitlin. But he couldn't ask him either. He now had to find away to live through this crisis, to not disappear forever.

Barry groaned as he woke up in the med bay of the Waverider. He looked over to see Caitlin sitting next to his bed still dressed in Frost's suit. Or was it Cisco's suit that Frost was aloud to wear, like the Flash suit? He moved his hand and gently brushed her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey." Said Barry

"Hey, look you are still here." Said Caitlin

"Yeah. Thawne?"

"Gone, the speed force sucked him up. Time wraiths I think."

"Not what was left of Zoom?"

"Savitar, had Frost kill him."

"I forgot. Cait, there is something we need to talk about."

"Uh you know what the others should know you are awake. Kara and Iris have been really worried. You know since Oliver died and Kara lost the last bit of her home. Gideon will you tell the others that Barry is awake?"

"Of course Dr. Snow."

"Belay that Gideon. Caitlin and I are going to talk first." Said Barry

"As you wish Mr. Allen."

"There is nothing to talk about." Said Caitlin

"Yes there is. I didn't have a chance to get you alone to ask before the crisis started. If Dr. Well, or Thawne whoever he was hadn't had me brought to STAR Labs after I was hit by lightning were you thinking of killing yourself?"

Caitlin didn't respond and wouldn't look at him.

"Answer me please?"

"If I hadn't gotten the call that I almost didn't answer I was going to cut my wrists. I was in such a dark place, darker then I was as Killer Frost. I had lost nearly everything. I felt my career was over when it had barely begun. I believed the man I wanted to spend my life with was dead. But I couldn't pull myself out of that dark place. That phone call bringing you into my life saved it. You became my hero with that one call. Barry, I wouldn't change anything that happened since then. Not the times I was kidnapped, not the trauma that Zoom put me through. Not even becoming Killer Frost, or fighting Nazis from another Earth at your wedding."

"Cait, promise me something. No matter what is to come. If I ever do disappear or haven forbid die. Promise me that you will go on living. That you will think about the good times."

"I promise. I already made that promise to myself. What good times to you suggest I think about?"

"Well I always think about my favorite."

"What would that be Mr. Allen?"

"Summer lovin...had me a blast."

"That is still like the only thing I remember from that night! Gideon tell the others now!"

"Very well Dr. Snow."

Barry smiled at his best friend and personal physician. Caitlin gave Barry a smile and headed out to give the others time with him. The crisis was over. In a few days they would gather to say goodbye to Oliver. But none of their lives would ever be the same.

The End.


End file.
